


Treaties and new Courts

by FullmetalSunshine (Baekhanded)



Series: Royed OTPoly [4]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Edward Elric Keeps Automail, Fuhrer Roy Mustang, M/M, Snow, Tags Are Hard, Train Rides, a try at politics, automail ache, new drachman rule, roy basically waxes poetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25181458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baekhanded/pseuds/FullmetalSunshine
Summary: Roy is the Fuhrer and he receives a letter.Drachma is under new rule, and the ruler wants to make peace.
Relationships: Alphonse Elric/Original Male Character(s), Edward Elric/Roy Mustang
Series: Royed OTPoly [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814119
Comments: 6
Kudos: 69
Collections: RoyEd OTPoly 2020





	Treaties and new Courts

**Author's Note:**

> >:3  
> East Railway - #1
> 
> After Roy had been elected as the Fuhrer, Ed accompanies him in an important train ride
> 
> hotel level~ 3500-5000 words!

As Roy was completing his own coup and the steps to become Fuhrer were being reached, the entire leadership of Drachma had been overthrown. There were riots and battles of their own. While not having to do with what the Elrics and Team Mustang had to do it was a battle between people all its own. 

When Al was up in Drachma, he had met and befriended a drachman spy and ironically they had gotten on quite well. This spy wasn’t a spy  _ for  _ Drachma, no he was one of Olivier’s. He kept her in the loop about the bullshit his government was doing so she had a way to counter it, to keep the wall manned and Amestris safe from invasion. 

They made a bond in the snow, and after all was said and done the spy had managed to reach out to Al.

Or well to the military. Specifically the office of Roy Mustang. 

_ To the offices of the now Fuhrer Roy Mustang, _

_ You do not know me, and truly this message is not for you in earnest. But I met a not so little lad back in the bordered winters and as our country has just been put into the hands of new ruling, I figured it was beyond time to make a treaty between our countries. You may be experiencing a bit of confusion right now. The seal is Drachman, and yes this is the new leader of Drachma.  _

_ I met dear Alphonse Elric when he was up near Drachma, and I promised him that should things change- should our government fall I would get in contact with you. I knew you might be able to extend my invitation to him as well. _

_ While you were working for the top within your government, I was doing much the same. We have heard tales of what happened a few years back, and truly you have my earnest respect. Our methods were more...underhanded. I was not military- more mafia than anything. But our ways are not important, the fact of the matter is we are now the ones in charge, and I for one am tired of the strained relationship. So allow me to formally invite you to the heart of Drachma, along with your team, and your Elrics. We can make a true bond. _

_ I know you are a good man, and while you know nothing of me I implore you to trust your Alphonse. If I receive nothing but a confirmation letter in response that would do as well, but I figure it would be a nice change of pace to see the country that has been so off limits to you until now.  _

_ The time for alliances is now. I have also invited the new Emperor of Xing, as well as General Armstrong. Bring whom-so-ever you wish, or none at all. But I truly hope you do decide to take the journey. _

_ I hope this letter finds you in good health. _

_ -Nikko Stravinsky. _

  
  


Roy stared at the letter. He read it and reread it. He had Riza read it. She even took a double, triple take.    
  
“This...is good is it not, sir?” She asked, he hasn’t heard her so hesitant before.

“I’m honestly not so sure. It could be a trick.” He hoped not, this person knew Alphonse…

“Perhaps we should contact the Elrics?” She sounded confident in that, “Or send a letter to General Armstrong?”    
  
Roy shuddered at the thought of her, “Both. Send General Armstrong correspondence. I will write to the Elrics myself. Maybe even Emperor Yao…”

Riza nodded and stepped away to go do as said. He knew she would send to them both and anyone else mentioned that he didn’t specifically say. In the meantime he sighed and looked at a blank sheet of paper.

The brothers had gone on...a hiatus of sorts after everything went down after the Promised Day. The priority was Alphonse and his health, and Roy supported that, and he gave them the time they needed. Edward...never really quit the military, and after a year spent back at home getting his brother healthy he returned with said brother looking beyond healthy.    
  
It was like nothing had changed after that really, the truest passage of time was the length of Ed’s hair and Al’s continued healthy glow. The brothers continued doing missions together and traveled together. The military was in pieces and no one really had the power to tell them what to do. 

They visited Xing when Yao became Emperor and Edward had been….. _ stunning _ when he’d come home. Roy didn’t know there was jewelry for hair…

No he didn’t need to think about that! He had to write a professional letter. Where were the Elrics again? His brow furrowed but he couldn’t place it...just another thing he’d leave up to Riza.

_ Dear Elrics, _

_ I hope this letter finds you well, as a curious one has arrived on my desk today. While this is mostly a letter to young Alphonse, the offer at the end will be extended to Edward as well. _

_ I will just get right to it. Alphonse I would like confirmation that you know of a Nikko Stavinsky, as he has written to me with the word that Drachma’s leader has fallen and he has taken control. He writes that he knew of you when you were up in Briggs and he promised a message when he had taken care of things.  _

_ He extends an offer of what I assume is a sort of coronation party. He also states he has reached out to General Armstrong and Emperor Yao. _

_ Should the response be positive from you, I would like to follow your lead on how to proceed. Would you both enjoy going to Drachma to barter a treaty and alliance? Is this man trustworthy? I will be awaiting your response. _

_-Fuhrer Roy Mustang._

  
  


He handed his quick message off to Hawkeye and avoided her eye the remainder of the day.

He wasn’t at all nervous about the response, or seeing a certain small Elric once more…

__

His response comes in physical form. The Elrics (ok, Edward) kick the door open and Ed marches in waving the letter in his hand like a flag. Roy knew that boy would never wave a white flag in his life. It was a thing he worried about often.

“No fuckin’ way this is real!” But he looked excited as he looked back to Al, who was apologizing for his brother. Some things never changed. “Al talks about this guy all the time! He helped him out of a...well a snow pit! I gotta meet him and shake his fuckin’ hand for savin’ my little brother!”   
  
Al shows up and gives a small wave and polite smile, “Hi Fuhrer Mustang!” Oh what a polite boy… “Nikko is a good friend! And I do trust this letter! We should absolutely go!”

“Yeah! I know Ling’s got his ass in that desert as we speak! If we leave tomorrow we can beat him there!” Oh it was always a competition with this one.

“Hello to you both too,” He tried to hide his grin, “yes, it is certainly nice to see you both in one piece.”   
  
“Oh shuddup!” Ed slammed the note onto the desk, grin splitting his beautiful face. “We’re goin’!”

Roy chuckled despite himself, “Alright. Both of you will be ready tomorrow at the train station. We will take that as far as we can North then transfer to whatever kind of transport Briggs can offer.”   
  
Ed beamed, “I’ll send Armstrong a message! She’ll definitely get something hooked up for us!”

Al piped in, “I think they use cars, but the further north you go they get into sled territory!”   
  
They were far too excited for this. But Roy wasn’t worried.

__

The next morning found them all boarding a train before dawn. With any luck their letter to Olivier would arrive before them, so they wouldn’t have to seek out alternative transport. Roy wasn’t too worried about that if he were honest, he had two of the best men with him should that happen. The Elrics were quite talented when it came to getting people to like them.

It was a little silly he got a special cabin though. Yeah he was the Fuhrer but this was a bit unnecessary, wasn’t it? And his staff forcing Ed to join him inside the cabin? Absolutely a step too far. But it wasn’t really forced, was it? Al had suggested, and Ed had agreed in an instant. The small blonde threw himself down right across Roy, stretching out on the bench there before the door had even slid closed. 

Roy simply snorted but he kept all his comments to himself. It had absolutely nothing to do with the look Edward had given him though, not at all.

The ride was...quite nice if he were honest. It was quiet aside from the sounds of the train on the track and Edward was sleeping well across from him. He didn’t know how someone could sleep on such a ride, but he figured even this must've been nicer than how he usually traveled. Roy knew he’d sleep sitting up- hell even standing up if he had the chance. It was nice...looking out the window and seeing the scenery change, then looking across from him and seeing Edward resting.

The train ride to the North wasn’t really something to talk about. It was quiet, and it was rather smooth. It didn’t even take as long as he thought it might, Perhaps a day? Three quarters of a day? That wasn’t to say they were in the clear, he didn’t know much about the geography of Drachma, he certainly didn’t know where a new Mafia head would move their main gathering. Was there a palace? They weren’t even  _ there  _ yet either.

They had to make it through the Briggs wall. They had to make it  _ to  _ the Briggs wall. The Elric’s weren’t even entirely sure how to get there. 

“I know what you’re gonna say,” Ed starts before Roy can even open his mouth, “but we aren’t stopping till we’re  _ in  _ Drachma. And we’ve got a lot of walking to do so gear your old ass up!” 

Roy sputtered while Ed laughed and led the entire...entourage through a town. Alphonse at least got them a car to...a halfway point of sorts, then it was just a handful of some of the most respected, highest ranked military officers (and the damn Fuhrer!) trudging through the snow.

The sun had well and truly left the building before they were intercepted by a kindly soldier that was told to keep an eye out for them. The Elrics seemed to know them but Roy had tuned out a long time ago. He hoped Edward had taken the time to swap to the cold-weather automail…

__

The first town they made it to in Drachma...was surprising. It wasn’t at all what Roy had been expecting. For some reason his general view had been soldiers or police marching the streets. He had been expecting streets in general. This was closer to a  _ village  _ than a town. But Edward and Alphonse still seemed excited. They had clearly brushed up on their Drachman too…

Edward practically skips back from talking to a native, his face was so pink and bright… “So! There isn’t an actual, like, motel here obviously, but this family offered their house for the remainder of the night! They’re gonna stay with a...relative I think a couple doors down! So long as we don’t do anything stupid it should be fine! Showers, food and bed all for our use!” 

“Of course we’ll pay them for their trouble, but the exchange rate...is quite good. Even before the military checks, Brother and I would have been set here.” Alphonse looks a little sad about that. Roy would ensure they would be compensated like royalty themselves.

__

The house they...rented for the night wasn’t really something to call home about. It was barely enough to call a home but at least it was sealed and solid and once they got the fireplace going it was a haven. Though there wasn’t near enough bed space for everyone. As expected the Elrics volunteered for the living room alongside Havoc, who Roy was  _ certain  _ would be gently bullied into taking the couch.

Sleep found them all easily and morning came much too quickly for most of their liking. Ed and Al though were up and at ‘em surprisingly before even the trained military personnel. Everyone had just finished preparing to leave when the pair came back, pink in the face with snow dusting their hair but with brilliant smiles.

“There’s a train a few hours from here that can take us to the town nearest the...what’d they call it Al?” Ed turned to glance up at his brother.

“The House of Wolves,” Al was polite enough to keep his snort to himself. “Apparently their royalty keeps well away from the common folk, we’ll make it to this town and rent either a carriage sled  _ or  _ sledding dogs if they’ve got enough! We should make it to the Palace by the end of the night!”   
  
Oh he was excited to get there. Roy was figuring there was a little more going on than friendship...maybe a crush? Did their dear sweet Alphonse Elric get a crush?

“Then we should head out.” Roy at least sounded like he was the one in charge. Everyone humored him by getting into gear. He caught a glimpse of the Elrics saying their farewells and Riza paying the family for their home. He was certain they were crying.

__

Roy kind of hated Drachma. He kind of really hated it. It was a freezing wasteland. No wonder its people were so angry all the time. He’d be angry too if he was frozen all the time.

By the time they made it to what they called a train the entire group was frozen. It was worse than Briggs. He even noted the Elrics both limping. The train itself was rickety and loud and they were all shoved into one small compartment. Roy had one Elric on either side, and he wasn’t lucky enough to get Edward’s softer side. The unforgiving press of freezing automail was pressed into his side as he had to drape his arms along the back of the seat to provide room. At least he was a furnace to  _ others.  _ They were both dozing like kittens. The others kept jarring as the train threatened to roll off the tracks. It was the longest six hours of his entire life. 

Everyone was tense and concerned while the siblings were just...napping on him. At least Havoc looked amused.

The train screeching to its final halt woke the Elrics like they had a build in timer and they stood as if they weren’t just jammed in the same spot for hours. A simple stretch and they were off, everyone behind them needed a moment or two more.

“It’s gotta be that youth or some shit,” Havoc practically whined as he hobbled off the train, “I can’t feel anything from the neck down and it’s not fun to experience twice.”   
  
“The tingling should kick in,” Ed shot him a grin, “then you're gonna wish you couldn’t feel anything again.”   
  
Havoc somehow paled at the idea of a numb tingling ass but kept his mouth shut. They all truly had no idea where to go, so they followed the Elric’s lead. Even if they too also had no damn idea where to go.

They weren’t above asking the people around them even as they glared. 

Ed flapped his hand toward them as he spoke to a very surly looking native while Al looked like a true angel, his decided person looking smitten on the spot.

They both came back with some new information. Alphonse with what they  _ needed.  _ And Edward with a handful of new curses. So this time Al took the lead and Roy walked alongside Edward, whose limp was worsening the longer they went.

“Are you alright?” He’d kept his mouth shut long enough.   
  
Edward just shrugged, “Forgot to swap automail out, too excited for Al to see his friend.”   
  
Of course he had, “You really are freezing to death right now, aren’t you?”   
  
Ed shrugged again, Roy wanted to rattle him, “Eh, maybe a little frostbite. It’s not a big deal!” 

Roy was about to speak before Al called and waved, he’d found their transport!

__

It was honestly delightful. Roy had never seen a carriage on sleds before. They could mostly all fit in the carriage, but the weight of Ed’s automail remanded him to a solo sled. Roy was secretly jealous. He would get to see all his dogs…

He also didn’t want Edward out in the cold like that, even if Alphonse joined him and demanded Edward be bundled into the little...sled ..bundle thing.

Yikes. He really had a lot to learn.

__

This ride was much more peaceful than the train. Opening the little windows in the carriage provided a  _ very _ white view, but the Elrics were quite the sight. So lively and cheering. Practically racing the carriage. Even though there were only two of them, the automail had to add at least an extra person. That was quite a bit for a couple of dogs. The sunset on the snow though- it was breathtaking. 

He might not be overly fond of this place, but he could appreciate the beauty of it just the same. 

As the sun truly set behind the horizon and lanterns were lit, a genuine palace began to light up before them. Just one look at Alphonse’s face confirmed they were there. The sleds slowed down and people started yelling at each other, but very polite yelling. 

  
Edward and Alphonse were off and out of their sled in record time, already speaking to what Roy assumed were thugs playing assistant. It was a little amusing to see if he was honest. What was surprising was the beaming smile the thugs gave them all and ushered them all in.

In a very accented voice one said, “Tonight you rest. Tomorrow we celebrate!” 

They were all shown to their rooms, and that was that.

They even all got separate rooms. They didn’t even take up a whole  _ hall. _

It was surprisingly lush and vibrant all at once. The dichotomy of the black garbed heavily tattooed and pierced thugs and the actual, genuine opulence of the surroundings could make his head spin if he allowed it. So he just didn’t think about it. Instead he took a very nice and warm shower in a ridiculously oversized cavern and then poured himself into the bed and melted into that. Geeze, no expense spared huh?

He was out like a light. Until he wasn’t

A gentle knock to his door startled him from resting and he pulled aching bones from the bed to see who it was. It was very dark, clearly everyone had been asleep for awhile. He didn’t expect to see blonde hair and golden eyes looking a little like he might want to run.

“Can’t sleep...can I just...sit in your tub for awhile?” It had to be the frostbite.

“How about you let me help.” Roy knew the other would probably go too much too soon too far and hurt himself even more. “I know a thing or two about frostbite, go sit on the bed i’ll be right back.”   
  
He was also surprised Edward followed his orders. The blonde just went and sat. Roy made quick work of warming towels to wrap around his limbs. When he returned the other was covered but only with a blanket, he had to get out of his clothes so Roy could see the ports...he was completely covered aside from two very angry swollen bits of skin. Roy sighed and shook his head, wrapping one around his shoulder first (Ed hissed) then kneeling to wrap around the other’s thigh. 

“Why didn’t you say something sooner?” He was sure the hissing was the cold metal interacting with the warm towel. Ed only shrugged.

“Al was so excited- he’s talked about this guy before, yknow? Plus I wanted to see Drachma.”

“If we were prepared, I would have brought some sort of painkiller for you.” He didn’t realize his hand remained on Ed’s thigh.

He watched Ed bite the inside of his lip, then felt still cold fingers brush over the back of his hand before settling over him, “I’ve toughed out worse...but don’t make me leave.”

“I wouldn’t have dreamed of it.” 

__

Waking up beside Edward was a dream, truly. He was a vision and a heat sucker. He had inched closer and closer until he was wrapped around Roy’s entire torso. But he was warm, and Roy was grateful for that. Thoughtlessly he ran a hand along Edward’s back, gently coaxing him to wakefulness. The small blonde tensed briefly before shifting closer, nuzzling ever closer and eventually sitting up.

His eyes were just slits and he was beyond adorable. “Do we really gotta be up  _ now?” _

Roy laughed softly and brushed some of that unruly hair from his face, “Unfortunately. We have appearances.”

Ed grumbled but got up and shuffled to his own room. Roy pointedly ignored the look Riza and Havoc shot him when they met eyes later that morning on the way to actual introductions.

__

Nikko wasn’t an imposing man, far from it actually compared to the others around him. He was average height, maybe an inch or two shorter than Roy himself. But his aura said more than enough. He had never seen a ruler with tattoos up the side of his neck and peeking out from under a t-shirt. (a t-shirt! He was a ruler now!) His hair was dark but shaved on either side and he grinned more than anything. 

The moment he saw Alphonse though- it was wonderful. Roy knew the other had never seen him in the flesh- would have no idea what he looked like. Hell Alphonse hadn’t even talked before Nikko had made his way through the throne room and gathered him in a hug. He spun him and everything!

“I think you all might have arrived before your message did.” He didn’t really have an accent, would Roy ever stop being surprised? “I am glad you’re all here. It’s really fancy ain’t it?” he kept an arm around Al but with the other gestured towards everything else. “Got a lot of damn work ahead to make this a livable place. But that can wait, y’all had a long journey. I don’t think ya got dinner so we made a hopefully satisfactory breakfast. We aren’t chefs though so don’t expect anything fancy.”

It was beyond satisfactory, there were foods Roy had never seen or heard of. And the appearance of General Armstrong was a pleasant one. Especially as she lectured Edward on proper north preparation. Nikko even so much as offered special Drachman clothes to keep him warm, as he didn’t know of an automail mechanic that could reach them before they headed home.    
  
Alphonse looked over the moon.

Nikko was a busy man though, and he really only had time for Alphonse. (and eyes, really). He promised Roy a political talk the following morning, but Emperor Yao would arrive that night and they had scheduled a party, so they were all free to wander and snoop to their heart's content. He did commandeer Al’s attention though.

But that meant Roy had Ed all to himself.

If he hadn’t also been occupied getting some specialty garb. So that meant he had Riza.Which meant that he was subject to her knowing gazes and carefully cultivated snark all day.

At least the palace was beautiful and the thug-staffs were helpful and welcoming…

__

The palace at night was a wonder. The ballroom even more so. He was in careful awe of it all. They were dressed as to the nines as they could, even Nikko was in something more formal and clearly Drachman. Roy could admit he was a sight to see. He watched as all his team came in. Riza was stunning. Havoc cleaned up well. Breda had gone to an extra step to look his absolute best. Alphonse had his own set of carefully crafted clothing as well. He spotted Olivier looking like a dream (or a nightmare, depending on how well you knew her…) and even Ling Yao looking quite graceful yet still sneaky.

Nothing could have prepared him for Edward though. He knew he would be stunning, but he was beyond that. He had little red gems pieced into his hair and his clothing clearly was made just for him. There was actual animal fur protecting his skin from the harsh cold and his clothes were a deep red. He couldn’t look away. 

“How stupid do I look?” Was of course the first thing out of Ed’s mouth.

“You look...like a dream, really.” Roy felt stupid.

Ed quirked a grin up at him, “Not a nightmare then?”

“Certainly not. I’d like to monopolize your attention tonight.” He still felt so stupid.

Ed only laughed, “Once Ling sees me it might be game over, but I’ll be yours until then.”

Luck was in Roy’s favor tonight. Ling only took Edward away from him for all of an hour.

This night...this night he could just be him. He could be smitten. Nikko clearly was and Al clearly returned the favor.

Tonight he would be Roy. Tomorrow he could be the Fuhrer.

Tomorrow would mark a new dawn between Amestris and Drachma.

Tonight marked the start of truly courting Edward Elric.

**Author's Note:**

> Pleas elove Nikko he is my son


End file.
